


Water Is Sweet But Blood Is Sweeter

by Katyakora



Series: Coldwestallen Week [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, ColdWestAllen Week, Light Masochism, Multi, i think, tagging for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora
Summary: Iris has been keeping secrets. When she goes to Barry for help, he finds himself offering more than anyone bargained for.





	Water Is Sweet But Blood Is Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> ColdWestAllen Week Spring 2017 Day 3: Gluttony
> 
> A semi-sequel to my perpetually unfinished Coldwest vampire fic, Blood of the Covenant.

Barry liked to think there was a healthy amount of trust in his and Iris’s relationship. When she told him she was going out at night to chase down stories, he didn’t question it, he just told her to be careful and call if there was any trouble. He tried not to read into the fact that this happened at least once or twice a week. When she got up in the middle of the night to make a phone-call, he didn’t pry, he just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He didn’t strain to hear the words or get worried over the affectionate tone. Barry trusted Iris implicitly.

 

But lately he hadn’t been able to completely ignore that nagging, suspicious feeling that something was off.

 

Iris had told him that a friend of hers was sick and she was helping him recover. At the time, Barry had kissed her and praised her selflessness, but now she was gone almost every night. The more nights Barry spent cold and alone in their bed, the more that insidious little seed of doubt grew. It didn’t help that when she was home, she wasn’t quite herself. Her smiles were too tight, and when she hugged him, she clung as though afraid he would disappear, her grip clutching almost to the point of pain. There always seemed to be something heavy behind her eyes, something that Barry sincerely hoped wasn’t guilt. The thought of Iris betraying him seemed too preposterous to contemplate, and yet he was making himself dizzy trying to figure out what else could be going on here.

 

Luckily for Barry, he never had to work up the nerve to outright ask. One day, quite unexpectedly, Iris came clean.

 

He came home one evening to find Iris curled up on the kitchen floor, crying. Barry rushed to her side in an instant, his heart hammering in his chest with frantic worry. She clutched onto him tightly the second he was in arm’s reach, fresh tears falling as a new wave of emotion overwhelmed her. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her close, making soothing noises and imploring her to tell him what was wrong.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she finally sobbed into his shirt. “He’s dying and I can’t help him!”

 

Barry rocked her gently, stroking her hair in a soothing motion as she cried harder.

 

“Your sick friend?” he asked for clarification once she had calmed down a little more. She nodded against his chest.

 

“No matter what I do, he’s just not getting any better. I can’t, Barry, I can’t watch him die!”

 

“What do his doctors say?” Barry asked, hoping a little context might help him in some way to ease her pain.

 

“He hasn’t seen a doctor.”

 

“What? Why?” Barry asked, baffled as to why a dying man might refuse medical attention.

 

“Because he can’t.” Iris took a heavy, steadying breath and gently pulled herself out of Barry’s protective hold so that she could look at him. Her eyes held a wealth of sorrow and defeat, and the sight nearly broke his heart.

 

“Barry,” she stated, shaky and wrung out, but determined, “there’s something that you need to know.” She fidgeted with her sleeves, clearly stalling as she gathered her courage. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but it just never felt like the right time. There was always something more important going on. I never really knew where to even start.”

 

“Iris, you know you can tell me anything,” he assured her, even as the heavy weight of dread sank his stomach.

 

“Even if I told you that I’m a vampire?”

 

It took Barry’s shocked brain a moment to completely comprehend what she’d just confessed. He stared at her, waiting for the punchline, but she just stared back, nervously awaiting his reaction.

 

“I...you-you’re a...I don’t...what?” he sputtered eloquently.

 

Iris closed her eyes in a wince. When she opened them again, her irises were no longer their familiar warm brown but a glowing crimson, a match for the mouthful of fangs she now bared in a grimace.

 

“Surprise?” she murmured weakly. Barry understood the feeling, being a little faint right now himself.

 

“Holy shit,” Barry whispered, gaping at her as his whole worldview shifted. “You’re really...how, how did this happen? How could I not know?”

 

“You were kind of avoiding everyone at the time,” Iris told him, hunching into her shoulders a little. Barry swallowed down his guilt at the memory of how he’d left Iris to grieve Eddie alone. “I was meeting a contact for a story. Only, he had enemies who’d followed him. When they attacked him, I tried to stop them and...I was stabbed.” As she told her story, Barry realised she was shaking. Tentatively, he reached out and took her hand. The gesture of comfort seemed to send a wave of relief through her, and her voice grew stronger as she clasped his hand back. “They left me to bleed out in an alleyway, alone. When Len found me, I was as good as dead. The only way he could think of to save me…” she trailed off.

 

“...was to change you,” Barry finished for her. “Oh my god, Iris, I am so sorry that happened to you.”

 

“It’s okay,” she assured him, “What happened wasn’t your fault. But now,” fresh tears welled up in her eyes, “he’s dying, just like I was, and I can’t do for him what he did for me.”

 

“Hey, we’ll figure this out,” Barry whispered firmly, pulling her back into his arms. She melted into his embrace, utterly relieved that he seemed to be accepting her revelation rather calmly. “What happened to him?”

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “One day, I just felt this terrible pain. When I found him, he was...it’s a miracle he wasn’t dead. I’ve been trying to help him, but all I seem to do is keep him from getting worse. I…I don’t think it’s possible for him to consume enough blood for his body to actually repair the damage.”

 

Barry looked down at the crying woman in his arms. She was the love of his life, the single constant he could always rely on. This new aspect to her was a shock, and he would be lying if he said it wouldn’t take some adjustment to get used to. But not even this could truly change how he felt about her. However, there were some things even that love couldn’t force him to ignore.

 

“Iris?” he asked softly, “do you...kill people? When you eat?”

 

She shook her head fiercely. “No,” she stated firmly, “we don’t have to kill.”

 

Barry relaxed a fraction at her fervent reassurance. He didn’t know what he would have done if the answer had been anything else. He licked his lips, mentally bracing himself for his next question.

 

“Iris, do you love him?”

 

She looked up at him sharply and the raw guilt on her face told him enough. He didn’t speak, just tightened his embrace as he tried to ignore the tears pricking at his own eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, Barry,” she whispered. “Yes, I love him, but I love you too. So much.” She pulled back a little so she could cradle his face, forcing him to look at her. “I love _you_ , Barry Allen. I chose you, and he accepted that. He understood.”

 

“I love you too, Iris,” he appeased her, moved to speak by her imploring desperation. He swallowed down his hurt. “It’s just-all of this, it’s...gonna take some getting used to.”

 

A soft, awestruck smile broke through her misery. “You really think you can be okay with this? With everything?”

 

“I think so,” he answered as truthfully as he could, “I’m just gonna need a little time.”

 

“I understand. And I’m sorry. I know I haven’t really been around lately.” She looked away, clearly feeling guilty once more. “I just don’t like leaving him on his own. He’s so weak.”

 

An idea struck Barry and for a moment he warred with himself and his own selfish desires. But looking at Iris now, seeing her worry and pain over her mysterious sire, Barry knew his mind was already made up. For better or worse.

 

“Iris. I think I can help.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, her guarded expression not enough to hide her hope. Barry took a deep breath.

 

“You said he couldn’t consume enough to fix the damage?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I think so, I’m no doctor.”

 

“Well, what if what he did consume was super-concentrated?”

 

“Barry, what are you suggesting?” Iris asked.

 

“Well, what if he drank speedster blood? My blood.”

 

Iris’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

 

He shrugged but nodded. “According to Caitlin, the structure of my blood cells mutated to support my superspeed. If what you derive from drinking blood is at all related to any of those mutations, my blood could be enough to get him healing. I also replenish it faster, so I can give more than a normal human.” He shrugged again. “It can’t hurt to try.”

 

Iris stared at him for a moment before swooping in to kiss him deeply.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips as she pulled back, and Barry couldn’t help but smile in response.

 

Iris took him to a tidy, spacious house near the edge of the city. The whole area seemed eerily silent, sending a shiver up Barry’s spine. The sense of anticipation got heavier as she led him inside and up the stairs, pausing only to warn him that her sire’s current state was not a pretty sight. Barry had nodded his understanding, but he was still unprepared for what they found in the master bedroom.

 

A figure lay motionless in a large bed, his frail frame dwarfed by the surrounding pillows and blankets. He was emaciated, barely more than a skeleton. His closed eyes were sunken, his cheekbones jutting out almost unnaturally. What little skin Barry could see was covered with strange scars, almost like burns but not quite. He looked like a mummified corpse. The blood-bag hanging from an IV drip was the only sign that he wasn’t. It was remarkable that, even in this pitiful state, Barry recognised him.

 

“That’s Leonard Snart!” he exclaimed. Iris frowned at him in genuine confusion.

 

“Yeah? Didn’t I tell you that?”

 

Barry blinked at her incredulously. “No, you didn’t.”

 

“Oh.” Iris sounded honestly apologetic. “Does it change things?”

 

Barry paused, taking a moment to parse his own emotions. A few moments ago, Len had been an unknown entity, some powerful, shadowy spectre that had swooped in and stolen a piece of Iris away from him. Barry had come here, offered his help, his very blood, for the sake of Iris alone. But knowing now that Len was in fact Leonard Snart, Barry found himself almost relieved. He may not have known that he was a vampire, but Barry did know Leonard, knew the kind of man that he was. More importantly, he cared about him, had mourned him in his heart when he learned of his apparent death. Barry was almost jubilant to find that he was alive, even in this sad state, and now he was here not only for Iris but for Leonard’s own sake. Even the knowledge that it was Leonard that Iris had fallen for was somehow better, because now Barry could see why, could understand.

 

“Kinda?” he answered finally. “But, not in a bad way?”

 

“Oh. Okay?” Iris seemed confused by his answer, but didn’t press further. She gestured towards the bed, prompting Barry to get closer. He did, feeling a pang in his chest at the sight of his complicated adversary laid out like this. Leonard didn’t move, made no sign that he was at all aware of them, or was even alive for that matter. Barry stood over him and came to the realisation that the pain in his chest was grief. It hurt to see the strong, dynamic, wickedly intelligent man he’d known so weak and broken. He looked to Iris, who had moved to sit on the bed on Leonard’s other side.

 

“What do I need to do?” he asked, a fierce determination steadying him.

 

“Take off your jacket,” Iris ordered, moving the pillows to raise Leonard’s head up and removing the IV line. Still, Leonard didn’t react, apparently unconscious. Barry watched as he did as he was told, looking for any sign of life and finding none. With gentle fingers, Iris pulled Leonard’s jaw down to part his lips.

 

“Sit on the side there and hold out your right arm.”

 

Barry obeyed, letting Iris take his offered limb.

 

“Are you sure?” she seemed unable to stop herself asking. Barry gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“Yes. I want to help him.”

 

She nodded gratefully and gave him an apologetic look as she brought her lips to the crook of his elbow, pressing a soft kiss to the tender skin before piercing it with her fangs. Barry hissed at the sharpness of the pain, unsure why he suddenly felt warm. Perhaps it was because she’d been gentle, or because she’d kissed him first, but for some reason he didn’t find the sensation to be bad. She pulled away quickly once she’d broken the skin, almost as though forcing herself to. Barry didn’t miss the way she fervently licked her lips as she straightened, a blissful expression on her face.

 

“Sorry,” she said guiltily, in response to the look on his face. “You’re, well, you’re kind of delicious.”

 

“Better than brownies?” he teased, hoping to ease some of the tension. He wasn’t expecting her to pin him with a hungry gaze.

 

“Oh honey, you have no idea,” she murmured, utterly serious.

 

A gasp prevented them from continuing down that awkward line of thought. Barry’s blood had dripped from the wound on his elbow to fall onto Leonard’s mouth. For the first time since Barry saw him, he moved. Ragged, shallow breaths lifted his chest and his lips twitched as though seeking out the source of the blood. Barry adjusted his arm and prodded the wound to keep it from closing, actually aiming the droplets so that more and more fell into Leonard’s mouth. His eyes began to flutter, and even without fully opening Barry could see the dull ruby red beneath the lids. When he was actually able to move his jaw, Iris slipped one hand behind his neck and the other behind his back, lifting him up to the source.

 

“This is gonna hurt,” she warned Barry, but he just nodded and placed his free hand on Leonard’s back, helping her support him.

 

“Do it.”

 

Iris brought Leonard’s mouth to Barry’s skin and pushed the waiting fangs into his wound. The act seemed to set off a reflex in Leonard, his lower jaw instinctively closing to clamp Barry in place as he took the first weak pull of Barry’s blood, groaning involuntarily against his skin. The sensation was not what Barry had expected at all. With the initial pain came a rush of endorphins, the sucking, pulling sensation as Leonard drank oddly pleasant against his tender flesh. He was fairly certain there was something in their saliva that made the act, at the very least, less painful, but he had never expected that it might feel good. Really, it was a rather inopportune time to come to the realisation as to why some people actually enjoyed biting each other, nor that he was more of a masochist than he’d previously thought.

 

He chose to focus instead on Leonard, who seemed to be growing stronger and more animated by the second. Each pull was a fraction bigger than the last, and when his eyes finally opened properly, the crimson irises were glowing bright, no longer lifeless and dull. Leonard didn’t seem to be particularly aware of anything other than his meal, feeding with a single-minded desperation. Iris made a soft noise of unhappiness in her throat, one hand rubbing soothing circles into Leonard’s back. Curled over between Barry’s arms with Iris leaning into his other side, the two of them cocooned the weakened vampire almost protectively. Iris clasped Barry’s right hand in her left and kissed his fingers softly, all her love and gratitude written across her face. Barry would have done this solely for that look alone.

 

Barry’s blood seemed to be as potent as they’d hoped, because Iris gasped in surprise and relief when Leonard found the strength to move his arms. Thin, delicate hands wrapped around Barry’s arm on either side of his elbow, latching on with a surprisingly vice-like grip. Leonard was sitting up under his own power now, no longer relying on their supporting hands as he shifted up further. He readjusted his jaw to get a better grip, forcing a tiny moan out of Barry that he really hoped sounded like one of pain. Leonard already looked better than he had at first, his face fuller and the scars branding his skin slowly becoming less prominent.

 

Barry lost track of time of how long they’d been doing this, and it was startling when he suddenly realised he was starting to feel dizzy and weak.

 

“Iris…” he murmured, drawing her attention to the way he was pale and swaying.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” she coaxed gently, attempting to pull Leonard away. He ignored her, still drinking with a single-minded intensity. “That’s enough,” she repeated more firmly, gripping his jaw to force it open by pressing on the joints.

 

That got a true reaction out of him. Leonard snarled, his eyes wild and animalistic, lurching forward and snapping his fangs closed on the empty air where Barry’s arm had been. Barry was already pressing the material of his jacket to the wound, the bleeding slowing quickly as it was finally able to close. Leonard tried to spring at Barry but Iris was holding him back before he could do more than twitch, far stronger than him in his still weakened state. He hissed at her like an angry cat, displaying his fangs, but she just hissed back, looming over him and clearly winning the display of dominance.

 

Barry, in his groggy state, found himself giggling at them. Leonard stared at him with hungry, red eyes, panting heavily, but he didn’t try to take another bite at him. Almost absently, he licked his lips, becoming aware of the sticky residue of coagulated blood around his mouth. He wiped his mouth, mesmerising both Barry and Iris as he licked the scarlet residue from his fingers with fervor. His movements slowed as he licked the last of it away, his eyes focusing on his hands as he finally seemed to come back to himself. He blinked slowly before his eyes found Iris, the light of recognition sparking in them.

 

“Iris?” he croaked, his voice reminiscent of sandpaper. Tears welled up in Iris’s eyes, but for once these were tears of joy as a jubilant grin split her face.

 

“You’re back!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Leonard sank into her embrace, clearly savouring the contact and affection. Barry found himself smiling broadly at the sight, dimly noting that the jealousy he had expected to feel was strangely absent. Fatigue washed over him and he leaned back, and back, and back until he was lying on Leonard’s extremely comfortable bed.

 

“Barry?” he heard Leonard say questioningly, probably confused as to why Barry was there.

 

“Welcome back,” Barry slurred. He meant to add ‘to the land of the living’, but unconsciousness claimed him first.

 

Barry woke feeling warm and comfortable, if a little wrung out. He didn’t know how long he’d slept, but it seemed to have been long enough for his body to mostly recover. He stretched out, only for his foot to connect with something warm and solid, and an unpleasant tugging sensation stopped his arm.

 

“‘Morning, Scarlet.”

 

Barry’s whole body jerked in surprise and his eyes flew open. He hadn’t been moved. Iris, presumably, had just put him under the covers right where he’d passed out. The tug he’d felt in his arm belonged to an IV line, a near empty bag of saline now hanging from the stand. Next to him, Leonard was propped up against the headboard, smirking down at him and looking decidedly healthier.

 

“Uh, hi,” Barry responded lamely, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re awake.”

 

“Very astute,” Leonard deadpanned, earning a derisive look from Barry.

 

“You looked like a mummy when I walked in here. As far as I’m concerned, it’s a miracle you’re breathing, let alone awake.”

 

“Fair enough,” Len conceded with a tilt of his head. “Though, I’m told I have you to thank for that particular miracle.”

 

“Happy to help,” Barry played it off with a shrug as he carefully removed the IV line, his mind busy trying to make sense of the tension thrumming under his skin.

 

“Still,” Leonard insisted softly, his now blue eyes pinning Barry in place. “Thank you.” The simple words felt momentous, and Barry had the distinct impression the Leonard truly meant it.

 

“Your welcome,” he responded graciously, a familiar sense of camaraderie warming him as he gave Leonard a genuine smile.

 

“And your toes are cold,” Leonard added, breaking the tension, having obviously been a little uncomfortable with the level of sentiment they’d been displaying.

 

“I thought you liked the cold,” Barry couldn’t resist quipping back. “Actually, why am I still here? I would have figured Iris would’ve moved me to the couch or something.”

 

“She wanted to keep an eye on both of us. Figured it was easier just to leave you where you were.” Leonard’s smirk turned wicked. “Not exactly how I imagined you ever ending up in my bed.”

 

“What, you’re not into swooning?” Barry shot off without thought before his sense of embarrassment could stop him. To his surprise, Leonard just chuckled.

 

“Hasn’t anyone told you? Fortitude is sexy.”

 

Barry couldn’t help it, he laughed. The conversation, the whole situation was just so absurd.

 

“Oh good, you’re finally up!” Iris greeted him cheerfully as she entered the room, a tray absolutely laden with bacon and eggs and a pitcher of orange juice in her arms. It was a little jarring to see her carry something that he would otherwise have said was impossible for her to lift, but that was swiftly forgotten when his empty stomach made itself heard. Both Leonard and Iris chuckled at the embarrassingly loud rumble. “Looks like I’m just in time. I figured you’d be hungry when you woke up.”

 

Barry sat up so she could set the tray down over his knees, and he soon made short work of the small mountain of food. It was only as he scraped up the last few scraps that he noticed he was being observed. Leonard was watching him with a thoroughly disconcerted expression, while Iris, who had sat down on Leonard’s other side, was clearly trying not to laugh.

 

“Is it always like that when he eats?” Leonard asked Iris incredulously.

 

“Only when he’s hungry,” she answered with a chuckle. “You get used to it.”

 

Barry blushed deeply as he washed the last mouthful down with the last of the orange juice. He tended to forget himself when he was hungry. “You’re one to talk. At least all my food ends up _in_ my mouth.”

 

“I’ll have you know I am a very tidy eater,” Leonard informed him haughtily. Barry raised one eyebrow at him. “Usually,” Leonard amended. Iris rolled her eyes at the pair of them, but the happy relieved smile on her face never wavered.

 

“How are you feeling, Barry?” she asked as he set the tray aside on the floor next to the bed.

 

“Aside from having slept in my jeans, I’m fine now that I’ve eaten,” he assured her. Iris let out a little relieved sigh, happy to hear there didn’t seem to be any lingering affects from his excessive donation.

 

“And you, Leonard?” she asked, turning to her sire. “How are you feeling?”

 

“For the 47th time, I am fine, Iris,” Leonard informed her with a sigh, oozing exasperation.

 

“Are you sure?” Barry interjected before Iris could start what looked like it was going to be a tirade. “Those marks look painful.”

 

“And your heart-rate is still dangerously slow,” Iris added with a stern look.

 

“Yes, it hurts, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Leonard snapped tiredly. “Some more sleep and another good meal and I’ll be fine.”

 

“What happened to you?” Barry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Ray said you died.”

 

“I probably would have too, if it wasn’t for my pre-existing condition,” Leonard explained with a sardonic lilt. “When the Oculus blew, I don’t know what it was that burned me, but it definitely wasn’t fire as we know it. I managed to crawl my way to the docking bay and found a jumpship that was mostly functional. Good enough to get me here, although I’m pretty sure it blew up not long after I crawled out.”

 

“Well, that certainly explains the flaming wreck I found you lying next to,” Iris commented icily. “What the hell were you thinking, letting yourself get blown up?”

 

“I was thinking that somebody had to do it and I was the only one with any chance of surviving,” Leonard answered patiently. Iris still looked rather unhappy.

 

“You almost didn’t!” she snapped. “If I hadn’t found you, if Barry hadn’t offered to help,” she choked on a sob, “you’d be dead. I almost lost you.”

 

Leonard’s face fell, and instead of answering he just pulled Iris into his arms. She went willingly, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she lay her head on his chest where she could hear the reassuring but slow, slow beat of his heart. Barry watched the easy display of comfort and affection with a strange feeling twisting in his chest. It wasn’t jealousy, the reaction he would have expected himself to have at the sight of his girlfriend in the arms of another man. Instead, it was something like yearning. There was clearly a connection between them, something deeper and more profound than Barry would have thought without witnessing it. Iris had said that she loved him and it was plain for Barry to see that Leonard loved her too.

 

Leonard glanced up to meet Barry’s eyes, his own gaze guilty and apologetic. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, Barry realised. He may have saved Iris that night, but he never meant for them to become this important to each other. That twisting feeling in his chest tightened, spurring him to move. Barry shuffled closer until his side was pressed against Leonard’s, and reached out and took Iris’s hand. She clasped it back and he ran a comforting thumb over her knuckles. He met Leonard’s eyes again and hoped he was able to silently convey that he understood. None of them had meant for this to happen, but they were here now and the only way to move forward was together, whatever that may mean. Leonard searched Barry’s face and he seemed to find something, because he nodded solemnly.

 

“I should thank you,” Barry whispered, feeling as though speaking too loud might shatter the tentative atmosphere. “For saving her life,” he added in response to Leonard’s querying look.

 

“There’s no need,” Leonard began, but Barry interjected.

 

“I want to. Thank you.” It was only now that Barry realised how close they were, their faces just inches apart as they spoke softly. He vehemently forced himself not to dwell on how comfortable he was being this close to Leonard.

 

Leonard huffed, but there was a small smile on his lips. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Well, would you look at that,” Iris said softly from where she was curled against Leonard’s chest, “Captain Cold and the Flash getting along. Dreams really do come true.”

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Leonard deadpanned and Iris chuckled as she pulled away, sitting upright once more and eyeing him critically.

 

“You should probably eat again,” she decided. Leonard couldn’t seem to help a quick, hungry glance in Barry’s direction before he pursed his lips and frowned at Iris.

 

“Really?” he drawled. “And when was the last time _you_ ate?”

 

“What does that matter?” Iris asked, taken aback. “I’m not the one who almost died.”

 

“No, but you have been working yourself ragged looking after me. You need to take care of yourself too.”

 

“I can take care of myself just fine,” Iris protested, “I’m more worried about you!”

 

“Guys!” Barry interjected. The arguing pair stopped to look at him. “Why are you arguing? If you’re hungry...” He trailed off and held out his arms to them in offering.

 

“No, Scarlet, there’s no way you have any to spare after yesterday,” Leonard protested, although Barry noted the way his eyes had zeroed in on the fluttering pulse point at his wrist.

 

“Please, I’m fine,” Barry scoffed, “Speedster, remember?”

 

“Barry, are you sure?” Iris asked, concern in her voice but she licked her lips as she crawled over Leonard’s legs to get closer. “You don’t know what you’re offering.”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked with a frown.

 

Leonard swore under his breath. “Jeez, Scarlet, you have no idea how good you smell, let alone taste!”

 

“So? I mean, as long as you’re in control enough to stop by yourself so you don’t kill me, I don’t see the problem.”

 

“We won’t,” Iris swore, supported by Leonard’s nod. “It’s just...you have no idea how tempting you are, and for you to just offer...you’re really okay with this?”

 

Barry nodded.

 

“Well, who are we to turn down such gracious hospitality?” Leonard drawled, and the fervid anticipation in his voice sent a pleasant shiver down Barry’s spine. He looked to Iris, almost as though seeking permission from her too.

 

Iris took the lead, gently taking Barry’s offered wrist and briefly nuzzling it before delicately biting down. Barry had been anticipating it, but the sensation still sent a spark through him, making him gasp as his heart-rate rocketed. It certainly didn’t help when she let out a little moan of ecstasy as his blood hit her tongue. Leonard followed Iris’s lead and took Barry’s other arm, pulling the pale limb over to his face. Barry watched through half-lidded eyes as Leonard took a long breath, as though savouring the scent. His eyes flicked up to meet Barry’s, charging the moment as seafoam blue faded into crimson and Leonard let his fangs pierce Barry’s skin. With the intense sensation of the first bite joined by the second, Barry couldn’t help but groan. Two sets of red eyes flicked up to him sharply, both checking for any sign of distress. Barry breathed deeply, trying to get his own physiological responses under control as he nodded for them to keep going. They did, but both kept their eyes on him. Iris tried to pull back just a little, the pressure from her teeth shifting just enough to accidentally make him whimper. They both stilled again, but this time they’d been watching, and it seemed that something in his face had given away that it wasn’t discomfort that caused the noise. There was a loaded moment while Barry blushed furiously.

 

He actually felt Leonard smile against his skin before biting down harder. The increase in pressure punched a moan out of Barry, and if he hadn’t been blushing already, he most definitely would have been now. Iris ran her tongue across the back of her teeth against the parted flesh. He whined, becoming less self-conscious the more they pushed his buttons. They did so relentlessly, varying the pressure, probing with teeth and tongue, all the while making their own small noises of satisfaction. Barry was a panting, whimpering mess by the time Iris decided to slide out her teeth and lick the wound clean. She dropped his arm and crawled up his body, her eyes never leaving his, her eyes still red and his blood on her tongue as she pulled him into a searing kiss. The coppery taste of his own blood did nothing to put him off and he kissed her back just as deeply. She was straddling him now, and she ground down into his lap as she began to kiss a line down the column of his throat. He hadn’t even realised he was hard until she was pressing against him and his head fell back as he groaned, exposing more of his throat for her to nuzzle and nip until she finally sank her fangs into the curve of his neck.

 

Barry wasn’t sure what it was that made him look to Leonard in that moment. He found burning red eyes riveted to the scene they made, a hunger in them that Barry’s blood alone would not appease. Barry remembered their charged moment earlier, and the silent understanding that they would move forward together. Perhaps that was why he tilted his head just a fraction, an invitation, an offer laid for Leonard to accept if he wished. Leonard slid his fangs from Barry’s flesh slowly, his hungry eyes never leaving Barry’s face. His burn marks were almost all faded now, and he finally looked like the man Barry remembered, save for the red eyes and fangs. It was comforting to see, to see him once more his strong, confident self as he shifted closer, giving Barry plenty of time to protest before he gently brought their lips together. The taste of his own blood was familiar now as he easily let Leonard in, letting himself get lost in the sensations of Iris on his neck and Leonard on his lips. Leonard pulled back after a moment to just stare at him, wonder joining hunger in his piercing eyes.

 

“How are you real?” he murmured reverently.

 

Barry chuckled bashfully and would have replied but Iris ground against him again and shifted her teeth, making him gasp. Leonard took the moment to slide behind Barry to press against his back, nuzzling into the free side of his neck before biting down. Barry let out a needy whine, overwhelmed by the feel of them enveloping and consuming him. Leonard pressed against his back and let his hands roam over both Barry and Iris’s bodies, inciting her to grind down harder and more insistently as she moaned wantonly against his neck. Barry felt like his own pulse was a thunderous drum in his ears as he gasped and panted between them, fully clothed and yet more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. A tug of teeth, a hard press of a tongue and just the right amount of pressure sent him over the edge, stuttered vibrations running through his body as his vision whited out for a moment.

 

He came back to himself to find both Iris and Leonard had pulled out their teeth and were just lapping at the last of the blood trickling from his wounds, the sensation gentle and oddly affectionate. He belatedly realised that he was now half propped against Leonard with Iris still on top of him. He cleared his throat awkwardly, at a loss as to what to do after what had just happened.

 

“So,” Leonard drawled beside Barry’s ear after a long moment, “this is an interesting development.”

 

“A good one?” Iris asked them hesitantly, leaning back to look at them both as she worried her lip.

 

“I think so?” Barry answered nervously. Behind him, Leonard chuckled, and Barry didn’t have to look back to know he wore a wicked smirk.

 

“I can definitely work with this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this wound up containing more sex than my lust entry...Barry is kinkier than he thought.


End file.
